KUnit meet the boys of Brookland school
by Gold is power
Summary: Alex and the boys inn his class go to the SAS for a week. K-Unit are at camp at the same time as the boys. What will happen to poor K-Unit along with the boys.
1. Chapter 1

okay this is thef first story i have done on fanfic. I hope you like it. just to tell you i am sorry if the spelling is off in the story and the chapter to come if you like it, but i am dyslectic, sorry once more of spelling.

Disclaimer; i do not own Alex Rider

* * *

**K-Unit meet the boys of Brookland school**

Alex walked to his first class of the day. Not looking forward to it at all. Just back from the Christmas holiday, people were looking at him when strolling to class. It was around the time for him to go missing of weeks on end, and come back with cuts and bruises. But MI6 had not phoned him. The last time he was in the Royal & General Bank on Liverpool Street was when he got back from Australia.

He moved in to his mathematics room and looked for his friend Tom. Tom was talking to a group of boys.

"Alex, have you seen the letters?" Tom looked very happy about some thing.

"What letters?" he asked.

"The letters about going to the SAS for one week! A Week!" Tom said in a loud voice.

"Tom please, stop all this racket about the army and get your books out." Mr White said to the group of boys around him.

"Sir it's not the army but the SAS." The boys all said at once .

Mr White opened his mouth, but the door opening stopped him. Miss Bedfordshire moved in to the room and walked up to Alex and give him a letter. The same letter as Tom and some of the other boys.

"Sorry you did not get his in registration Alex, but we had to call Mr Blunt your legal guardian ask him if you could go. And he said yes you be happy hear." She smiled down at him. "Sorry for interrupting your class Mr White." And with that walked out of the door.

Alex looked down at the letter. Face going pale. SAS. Two weeks. And the letter said Brecon Beacons. The same place he meet K-Unit. The same place of hell. Living hell.

Would Wolf be there? Would the Sergeant be the same? Would all of K-Unit be there? WHAT WAS BLUNT AND JONES THINKING SAYING YES TO THIS? Alex would not have put it past then if it was their idea in the first place about HIS school going to the SAS

"Alex this is great don't you think? Alex? Are you ok?" Tom asked in a small voice as Mr White was going on about angles on the broad.

Alex did not talk for the last 45 minutes. The bell went got up and run from the class room.

Miss Bedfordshire her office at the front of the school could see Alex's marching out of the school at the end of the period. She looked at Alex the letter in one hand and his bag on one shoulder. The phone went and that stopped looking at MI6 youngest member and she did not see the way he went.

Alex was not going home but to the Royal & General Bank, to yell at one Alan Blunt. For running his life once again.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you like it. i will up date if people like it. I am happy to hear what you think about my story and were i can make it better and were my spell could be better to :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Oaky chapter 2 is up.

Right I must thank my beta KaitlynLuneri

Disclaimer; i do not own Alex Rider

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO GO TO THE SAS?!" Alex had been yelling his head off for the last five minutes at one Alan Blunt. Mrs. Jones had gone missing in the first minute to get a painkiller for her poor head.

"..Why would you?" Alex fell in to the chair behind him, his voice gone. His bag was next to him and a letter lay on the desk. It was for his legal guardian, as Mrs. Jones hadnt come back to help Blunt fight off the livid teenager.

"Alex, it would be very odd if you didnt go with the boys in your class. Wouldnt it?" Blunt looked down at the letter and then at Alex.

"No, I'm a sickly boy to my school, Blunt!" Alex glared at him.

"Mr. Blunt to you, Alex." Alan pushed the letter towartd Alex. "Look, Alex. If you go to the camp you could look like a normal child and become friends again with your old ones, can you not?"

Alex opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times. Then the yelling started up. "NORMAL CHILD- HOW MANY KIDS HAVE BEEN SHOT IN THE CHEST..?! HOW MANY HAVE TAK-"

"Taken on Snakehead and Scorpia? Not a lot, Cub."

Alex turned around to look at the door. Ben Daniels. He looked Alex up and down, grinning at the boy, and walked up to Alex with Mrs Jones behind him.

"Alex, it wasnt our idea, but Mr. Daniels," Mrs. Jones said in a low voice.

"Yes, of course it was- WHAT! Fox?!" Alex looked up at Fox, who looked amused, and then slapped him on the arm. Fox gripped the kid's wrist, and pulled him close to him.

"Respect, Cub. Respect me or I'll tickle you to death," Fox said, laughing, as Alex fought to get out of his grip.

"Respect, you say! I'm not the one laughing at a fourteen year old. And I'm not ticklish, Fox. Good luck killing me."

"Cub, if Wolf's ticklish then you are too."

"Right, you two, stop it," Mrs Jones said. Fox looked up from tickling Cub, who took the chance to get out of Fox's grip. "Ben, take Alex to your office and tell him why he's going. Mr Blunt and I have work to do."

"Yes, mama. Cub, come."

The two walked down the halls to Ben's office. They went down to the fifteenth floor. They had passed three doors, when Fox stopped.

"This is my office, Cub. 1504." Fox put his hand on the door handle and open the door. "In you go."

"Fox.. thi..this.. was.." Cub seemed to have lost the ability to make whole sentences.

"Yes, Cub, it was your uncle's office." Fox looked down at the kid next to him with a small sad smile. "Cub, you can use the door if you want.. or jump out of Crawley's window and onto the flag pole if you feel like it." Alex looked up at him and smirked. "But I'll take the door, Cub."

Fox and Alex walked inside the room. It looked the same as before, but the photographs had changed. One had what looked like Fox and a young Fox in it and the other from the SAS with K-Unit, with a small picture in the corner of the wooden frame, which was Alex. Fox sat down behind the desk and put his SAS-booted feet on it. Alex sat down on a chair at the other side of the desk. Fox picked up a piece of paper off the desk.

"Right, one week at Brecon Beacons, with ten other boys in your year.. One I think is Tom Harris- your best friend." Alex opened his mouth but Ben went on. "K-Unit will be looking after and training you alot. Lucky them." Fox smiled evilly at that.

"K-Unit?" Alex asked in a low voice. Fox nodded.

"They're not that bad, Cub. The last time you met them was at Point Blanc?"

"Yes. Who's the new member of the group, now you're with MI6?"

"My bother Rick Daniels. His code name is Caracal." He pointed at the picture of him and the other man.

"What's a Caracal? Is it an animal?"

"Yes, a Caracal is a cat. Its also called a desert Lynx. Most just call him Lynx when at work. Back on track, I will be at the beacons too. MI6 wants me to keep an eye on you." Fox was smirking at him.

"And what does MI6 think I'd do? Kill my classmates or K-Unit?" Alex look put-out by this.

"Some thing like that, I think. Alex, another reason for you to go is to build up your fitness. I asked Jones and Blunt for you to go. One, its a week off school. Two, its a week for your fitness.. Right, I'll see you in a week, Cub, at your school to pick you all up. Okay?"

"What're you going to say to them- 'Hi, I work for MI6, but worked for the SAS' or maybe 'Hi, I work for the SAS, and not MI6'?" Alex asked, getting up from the chair.

"I'll think of something." Fox got up and walked Alex down to the entrance of the building.

"See you in a week, Cub!" Fox called.

Alex walked down the street and looked back at Fox. Fox smiled and waved, his other hand to his right ear. He then nodded and his coat fell open from the wind, revealing a leather holster with a gun strapped inside. That was how it all started for Alex, seeing the gun at the funeral almost a year ago.

He blinked, and Fox had walked away back into the building. Alex looked down the road, taking a step to begin the walk home to see Jack. A week at the camp would be too long for Tom, but not long for Alex Rider at all.

Hoped you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks once more to KaitlynLuneri

Disclaimer; i do not own Alex Rider

Chapter 3

Brecon Beacons 

Brecon Beacons had three units operational at this moment in time. Two units had left late last night to go on a mission in Afghanistan. The three left were G-Unit, C-Unit and K-Unit. If the units had seen what was coming to the camp in a couple of days, all of them would have made a run for it.

K-Unit bunk house 

"EAGLE, GET UP THIS MINUTE!"

Snake looked up from the book he was reading to see Wolf screaming at Eagle. Caracal, or Lynx, was putting his boots on at the foot of his bed. Lynx was two years younger then the others, and had been in the Unit for five months since his brother went to work for MI6. He had red hair like his brother, same accent, same smile. He was like a clone of Fox, just two years younger.

"No."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Wolf was going red in the face. "Get UP!" Eagle turned his back to Wolf.

The next thing Eagle could see was the floor and Wolf's boots.

"What did I do?!" Eagle was getting annoyed.

"Well, not getting up for one," Lynx said from the other side of the room. He picked up his gun and moved to the door. "Coming?" He asked, as he push open the door.

The sky was a blood red colour. "Red sky in morning, Sailor's warring," Lynx said under his breath.

"Good thing we're not sailors, but soldiers," Eagle said, and strolled past the others and down to the mess hall for breakfast.

Snake put his book down on his bed and walked after him, while Lynx and Wolf, behind him, talked.

"ATTENTION!" The Sergeant shouted as he marched into the Mess Hall. There was immediate stillness. "Right. K-Unit, come to my office this minute." The Sergeant turned on his heel and marched out.

The four looked at each other and got up as one, marching out behind the Sergeant. In the office, they stood to attention in a line before their commanding officer. Wolf first, Snake, Eagle, then Lynx.

"Right. I have some news. You three remember Cub." He pointed at the first three. They nodded. "Good, he's coming back for a week of training, but nine other boys are coming with him."

"Sir, they all dont work for MI6.. do they?" Snake asked in a low voice.

"No, the others are coming here to see how the army works. Cub is going to be with them, but he needs to be trained too. You four will look after and train all the other boys, and figure out some way to give Cub extra training."

K-unit was looking at the Sergeant as if he had lost his mind. Wolf's mouth was open. Snake eyes bulged, and the other two looked on in disbelief.

"Fox'll be there to keep on eye on him."

"Fox?" Lynx asked very quickly.

"Yes. As you may have heard, he and Cub worked on a mission together. That was how Fox was shot, to save Cub, and in doing that, killed the kid's godfather. It was Fox that asked MI6 to send Cub in with the other boys to get his fitness up."

The Sergeant picked up a folder off his desk and gave it to Wolf. "This will tell you a bit about Cub and the mission he has been on over the last year. He has been on seven missions. Two with the CIA and one with ASIS. The other with MI6." He looked the four up and down. "Read it. You have the morning off for it."

Four marched out of the office. Lynx closed the door.

"It should be red sky in morning, soldiers warring, not sailors," Snake said. "Ten boys. Ten!"

"Cub? Isnt that the fourteen year old that kicked you out of the plane, Wolf?" Lynx asked, smiling.

"Yes, Caracal, it was. Did Fox told you that he met Cub?" Wolf pushed open a door that led to the outside world.

"No. But if the kid's named 'Alex Rider', then yes, he did."

"The name was something like 'Alex'," Snake said, "the last time I heard of the kid was when he had appendicitis." He looked side ways at Eagle.

Lynx pushed the door to their cabin open and fell onto his bed. Sitting down next to Lynx, Wolf opened the folder. Snake sat Indian style on his bed while Eagle laid down next him. He soon fell asleep.

"Alex Rider, lets find out what you've done in the last nine months."

Wolf read out what was written in the folder.

An hour later. 

"This tells nothing about the missions he's been on. Just where the missions happened and who it was he was fighting."

"You would think the kid had been hospitalized for more than just appendicitis.. or is it just me? Like for broken bones or knife wounds.." Snake looked at the other three. Eagle had awoke when Snake pushed him off the bed.

"Ask Fox or Cub when they come," Eagle said, from his place on the floor. "That's your job, Lynx. Ask your lovely brother about Cub."

"There's something about this I dont like; why does Fox have to keep an eye on him? And is this folder's thinner than the one we got about that kid at Point Blanc." Wolf looked at Snake.

" 'Have no idea, Wolf"

Snake got up and walked to the door, opened it, and walked out. Wolf went to see the Sergeant. Since they were alone now, Lynx and Eagle decided to play a game of cards 'till lunch. None of K-unit were looking forward to having nine boys under their wing. Plus Cub. Hell would come calling to Brecon Beacons.

Hope you like it. R and R


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks once more to KaitlynLuneri

Disclaimer; i do not own Alex Rider

Alex opened his eyes. He turned over and saw 7:30 on his clock.

"Alex..! Time to get up!" Jack called from the kitchen.

As he sat up, his eyes landed on a bag lying next to the door. The week of hell would start today. He was to meet Ben, at school, in an hour with the other nine boys. Jack would give him a lift. He heard the door bell ring. He kicked his covers off and stumbled to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, he was at the bottom of the stairs with his bag slung over his shoulder. He had on a simple top and jeans, since he assumed they'd get camouflage army clothes at camp. He walked into the kitchen and stopped when he looked up.

Ben was at the table, chatting with Jack, in full camouflage gear. On the table was a package and a pair to SAS boots. Fox smiled when he spotted him.

"Good to see you up, Cub." He pushed the package and boots toward Alex. "Put these in your bag," Fox said, looking Alex straight in the eye.

"Thanks. What are you doing there?" Alex asked.

"Blunt said something like.. 'Alex would probably not get up, or insist he is sick. Ben, go and pick him up in time.' " Fox said in a very Blunt-like voice, and laughed.

"I was thinking about saying I was sick," Alex said, smirking at Ben.

"Come on." Ben picked up Alex's bag and looked at Jack. "Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Starbright." And with that he walked out the door. Alex hugged Jack once and ran after him.

In the car, Alex asked, "What're you going to say to them? And if I get out of your car, wont people ask questions?"

"Well, the story is, Alex, that I'm your second cousin that works for the SAS. My brother's your cousin too." Fox glanced at Alex and then at the road. "Long lost cousins, mind you."

"Okay, my long lost cousin.. What about Wolf and the others? They know that I'll be there?" Alex looked at the frown that formed on Fox's face.

"Yes, the Sergeant gave them a folder on you. I have your real one with me to give them, since MI6 sent a fake one. I also have one about the other boys- just name, age, that kind to thing."

"What about mine?" Alex asked, as the car pulled up outside the school.

"You wish, kid. You wish." Fox took a look at the group of boys standing outside the gate, carrying bags. He look contemplative for a moment, then shrugged and slammed the horn. All the boys jumped and looked around. One even screamed.

"God help me," Fox groaned, as he put his head on the steering wheel.

Alex stepped out of the car and looked back at him. "Coming, Fox? It was your idea that I'd go. There's no one to pass the blame on." Alex smirked at the older man.

Fox sighed and got out of the car. As Alex talked to Tom and the other boys, Fox got out the folder with information on them. He looked down the list of names and photos.

Alex Rider - blonde hair, brown eyes, short and muscular.

Allan Stevenson - black hair, blue eyes, thin and tall.

Hamish McNair - red hair, brown eyes, short and thin.

Sam Phillips - black hair, brown eyes, thin and tall.

Tom Harris - brown hair, brown eyes, and short.

James Skinner - black and red hair, green eyes, chubby and short.

Scott Waddell - red hair, blue eyes, thin and tall.

Tomas Robertson - long brown hair, green eyes, thin and tall.

Ted Cotnbertson - long blonde hair, blue eyes, chubby and short.

Alastair Spence - light brown hair, green eyes, short and thin.

Fox glanced at the boys as his eyes passed over the other information and back, matching them with amazing speed. At the end of was a footnote that stated that only one had worked with MI6. Fox could feel someone looking at him, and he looked up from the folder. All the boys but Alex were glancing at him nervously.

"Right, boys.." Fox marched toward them. Alex, at the back of the group, straightened to attention. Subconsciously or not, Fox hadnt an idea. "The camp is sending a bus. It will be a couple of hours 'till we get there. When you do, you'll meet your commanding officers. Any questions?"

Allan's hand went up in the air. "Aren't you a commanding officer?"

"No. I'm just there to stop K-Unit and the Sergeant from killing you all." Fox said that with an unusually straight face. All the boys shuffled back a bit except for one boy. Alex Rider.

Fox walked back to his car. "Alex." He pulled out Alex's bag from the back of the car and gave it to him. The boys stared. Fox proceeded to take attendance, and soon a bus came around the corner. Fox herded them into it. They were off in no time at all.

Alex sat next to Tom on the bus. Tom was talking about everything he could think about. Alex could see Fox reading a book while talking to the driver. The other boys talked as well, as if this was a field trip.

The bus passed though a gate and a manor house.

"Oi, SAS man, will we be living in the manor this week?" Sam yelled rudely, from the back of the bus.

Fox looked up from his book. "No. You'll be living in a hut with the other boys, in the training camp a few miles away from the house." He got up and walked up to Sam. "And the name's Fox, not SAS man.You also dont yell at your superior at Brecon Beacons."

The bus stopped moving and the door opened. "Off the bus!" Fox yelled, his face as hard as the first time Cub had seen him.

The first thing that met the boys when they exitted the bus were the pissed-off members of K-Unit.

Wolf looked like he wanted to murder them. Snake's mouth was stretched into a thin line, Lynx was sizing them up, and Eagle was glaring at anything that moved. Fox was the last one to step off the bus. He nodded at the boys, and pushed Sam into the mud.

"Sorry about that." Fox smiled down, not sorry at all, and turned to the others. "Welcome, children, to living hell. Wolf- they're all yours."

Hope you liked it


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks once more to kaitlynLuneri

Disclaimer; i do not own Alex Rider

Chapter 5

Wolf glared at Fox, who walked over to the others and stood behind Lynx.

"Hey, are you two brothers?" Fox's eyes fell on Scott Waddell as the boy high-fived Sam. Cub glanced at the five men. Wolf looked completely outraged that a fourteen year-old boy had talked out of line. It also didn't help that all the boys weren't paying the least bit of attention. Wolf looked for the only kid that actually did. It was Cub.

"ATTENTION!" Wolf yelled at the top of his voice. All the boys stopped talking and looked at K-unit and Fox. Unlike the others, Cub stood to attention the minute the word left Wolf's vocal cord. Scott and Sam exchanged looks.

"Look, Rider thinks he's in the army! Look at him!" Some of the boys laughed with them. Rather not wanting to see what Wolf would do to him if he stopped, Alex kept staring straight ahead.

Wolf was right in the boys' faces a second later. "YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY AT ALL TIMES! AND YOU WILL DO IT THE MINUTE I SAY IT! DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?!" Wolf's face was turning red from the yelling, and spit was flying and splattering all over Sam's face. "Rider's the only one out of you lot. WHY IS THAT?!"

The boys jumped and instantly moved to stand like Alex. Wolf stepped back to observe the boys. Half couldnt even stand up straight.

"Right." Wolf marched up and down the line, looking at them, one by one. "I'm the leader of the Unit. Said Unit.. will be your commanding officers this week. My name is Wolf, not Wolf-man, not Wolfly. Wolf at all times; day and night." Wolf pointed behind him. "This is my Unit. Snake, Eagle, Lynx and Fox." He pointed to each of these soldiers as he said their codenames. "As well, you will do what they say at all times."

Wolf lectured for the next ten minutes about where to find things in the camp, when dinner was, and where to get uniforms. Alex was stared at K-Unit. Snake was expressionless. Eagle's eyes were more ominous than before. And Lynx.. just looked liked Fox.

"Did you listening to a word I said, Rider?" Alex looked up and met Wolf glaring down at him. "You do not have the right to stare into space! DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR, RIDER?!"

"Yes, sir." Alex looked Wolf straight in the eyes.

Wolf smirked. "Good."

Wolf looked back at the other boys. "You have half an hour till lunch. Rider, your school phoned and said you have been _sickly _the last couple of months. I want a word about your _illness_. The rest of you lot head down the path, first hut to you right. Go!"

They dashed off. Alex glanced up at K-unit and Wolf beckoned him to come within the group. The man then marched down a path, which went the other way from the boys. K-Unit followed, but Fox waited till Cub had passed him.

"Nice to see you again, Cub," Eagle said, gleefully. Snake nodded. Lynx flashed a smile.

"Cub, you'll be do more training than those kids. When the brats are in bed, you'll start your training." Wolf looked at Alex like a hawk. "Fox, you have the kid's folder with you?"

"Yes, and one about the other children." Foxs left arm was around his brother's shoulders.

"They're in my bag. Dont want Cub looking at it," Fox said, in a amused voice.

"Did you think I would read it or something, Fox?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"You know me too well." Alex smiled.

"Right," Wolf said. "Cub, after dinner come to the K-Unit bunk house. Tonight, your training begins. You can go now."

Cub turned away and ran up the path to the huts.

"Let's hope the kid doesn't blow his cover," Snake said. "Since he'd run off every night to us."

Lynx looked up at his older brother. "That's why we're Cub's cousins, right, Fox?"

"Yes, long lost cousins. Snake, I need a word. About Cub's health."

Snake's head shot up very fast. "What about Cub's health?" he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

this chapter is bad, but school is back and i wanted to up date of all of the people that has review my story. I hope to up date soon, as i not have school next week because it is work experience (at last) i willl up date in the week.

thanks once more tom Kaitlynluneri

disclaimer: i do not own Alex Rider

* * *

Chapter 6

"The kid got shot," Fox said in a low voice.

"WHAT?! What do you mean the kid was shot? And where?!" Snake yelled, "Why was-" Fox put his hand on his mouth.

"Snake, Cub will hear you," Fox hissed.

Snake's eyes went dark and his mouth formed a thin line. His eyes bore into Fox's. Since Snake was the medic of all the members of K-Unit, hearing that the little one of the group had been shot did not make him happy. Far from it.

Snake pushed Fox's hand away from his mouth. "Why wasn't I told? Even if the kid is fourteen years old, I am a medic officer. I was told when you were shot. And I had to fly out to Australia to see your doctors and you." Snake hissed like a.. well, snake.

"I have no idea." Snake looked unimpressed with that answer.

"Snake.." Fox whined.

Wolf looked back at the path which Cub left for the bunk houses. The kid's been shot. Something was wrong. If they were told about the kid having appendicitis, how come they hadn't been told about the kid getting shot?

Lynx looked at Fox and Snake, whom were both still fighting. Eagle sighed and kicked a stone from the ground. The stone smacked Wolf in the leg.

Eagle ran for cover behind Snake.

"EAGLE! What was that for?!" Wolf picked up the stone and flung it at Eagle. Snake moved out of the way, but Eagle pulled him down with him as he fell.

"WOLF! EAGLE! STOP IT!" Snake was losing his patience rapidly.

"Sorry," the two said in unision. If Snake was in one of his moods, you didn't mess with him and come out alive, living without pain. A lot of pain. Eagle got up and held his hand out to Snake. The medic eyed the hand but clasped it, letting Eagle pull him up.

"Fox, where did the kid get shot?" Snake asked, dusting himself off.

"Just a centimeter above his heart. Hit off one of his ribs and then exitted under his left arm." Fox had left Eagle's mouth agape from what he said.

"Just above his heart. JUST ABOVE HIS HEART!!!" Wolf yelled at Fox. Snake was pale and Lynx focused his gaze at the ground.

"When was this?" Snake asked in a low voice.

"Two months ago, I think."

"Just two months ago and he had been on a mission?" Lynx asked.

"No. He has been on two. The first on the same day he left the hospital. That one was with the CIA, and the most recent with the ASIS and I." Fox eyed Snake like a bomb. Snake got angry if someone under his care was wounded, and all of them were in their 20s. A fourteen year old boy that was in their Unit(even if Cub didn't think he was), wouldn't make Snake the most civil of people right now.

"Does he have medication?" Snake's eyes were practically daring him not to answer.

"He's meant to, but.."

"But what?" Wolf shot, in a dangerous voice.

"The kid's been on two missions, right?" The others nodded. "Medication would make him tired; light-headed. If you were on missions, you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No. What about PT?" Eagle demanded.

"Come on, Eagle, PT on missions? If they send him on a mission, he can't even go, can he?" Lynx said.

"No PT and medication. What else does the kid got?"

"He has you lot."

All jumped and looked at their commanding officer.

"Nice to see you back, Fox." The Sergeant offered a tiny smile.

"Nice to be back, Sir."

"Right, I think its time to see the boys and little old Cub once again." And with that, he marched to the huts. Evil grins appeared on all the faces of K-Unit. And they took off after the Sergeant. They dont want to miss Cub's reaction.

Fox pulled Snake next to him. "I got the kid's medication this morning. Jack gave it to me."

Snake grinned. "Who's Jack? New girlfriend?"

"No."

The two got to the door in time to see the Sergeant enter. This was going to be good.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay chapter 7 is not that good, I found it very hard to write and I have no idea why that is. Hope you still like this chapter even if it is mince.

Disclaimer; i do not own Alex Rider

Chapter 7

Alex opened the Bunk house door.

"Rider, what did the Unit bastard want?" Sam called from the other side of the room. Other boys laughed. "Are they going to put you in bed at night and give you a mug of hot tea in the morning, because you're _ill_?"

Alex just looked at them and walked over to his bag. He pulled out the bag and boots Fox gave him this morning.

"Alex, why did you get out of the car with that guy- Fox? Did you know him?" Hamish asked from the bed next to Alex's. He had a Scottish accent.

"He's my long-lost second cousin. He moved away from London when I was three. Only met him again before Christmas." Alex his uniform on and was putting on his boots.

The other boys had gone back to talking amongst themselves. Tom looked like he wanted to talk to Alex.

Suddenly, the door bursted open. Their heads swirled to the entrance.

Alex felt his mouth fall open slightly, and the blood rushing from his face. The same sergeant that he had seen before was standing in the doorway. K-Unit was behind him. Alex noticed that Snake looked a bit pissed.

"On your feet!"

Alex followed the order in a flash. The other boys, though, got up slowly and stared.

"Right." The Sergeant walked into the "house" with K-Unit. He moved up and down the bunks. "I have never trained children, and I hope you're the only ones. I'll make allowances for you lot, but I can bin you if I want to." The Sergeant looked the same from what Alex could remember, only he looked more fit than last time.

"This is not the Me-di-ter-ra-nee." He growled the last word into five seperate ones. It seemed to be turning into like the last time; with the names. Alex stopped listening to what he was saying. He silently wondered why Snake hadn't looked away from him in the last five minutes.

Alex quickly looked up as the Sergeant marched passed him. "You lot will not be given code names. We'll just use your given names. Right, one more thing.. if I find anything missing- like matches- I'll come straight to this bunk, and all of you will pay." The Sergeant stopped momentarily in front of Alex, and whispered so only Alex could hear, "Do I make my self clear, Cub?"

"Crystal, sir," Alex said.

James looked at Tomas. "What do you think-"

"You do not talk when I'm talking! And you only speak to me if I give you permission! And when you do, you address me as 'sir'. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," James said in a low voice.

"Good." He glanced around the room once, and then walked out. When the door closed behind him, Snake moved forward and seized Alex's wrist. He pulled him to the door. Along with the other nine boys, K-Unit looked just as confused as the door clicked shut behind them.

"Okay, what's Snake doing?" Lynx asked, to no one in particular.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Snake pulled Cub down the path. The teenage spy wretched out of his grip.

"Snake, what's going on?" Alex asked, confusion written on his face.

Snake eyed Cub for a moment. "Fox told me about your bullet wound."

Cub opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Fox says he has your medicine. Jack gave it to him. Cub, if you feel ill this week, at all, tell me at once, you hear?"

"Why?"

Snake just looked at him "Cub, I'm your medic officer- your health comes first on my list. If your health's being endangered, you have to tell me. Fox says you haven't had PT or the medication at all. I wont start you on PT, but you have to take the medicine, Cub."

"..Fine."

"Good, I'll give it to you tonight, when you're at the K-Unit bunk." Snake turned and walked away.

Two seconds later, the other members of K-Unit emerged from the hut with the other boys behind them.

"Rider, what was that about?" Lynx reached Alex first.

"Medicine," Cub said, glaring at them. "Fox, how could you tell him?"

"What are cousins for, little one?" Fox said, cracking a smile.

" 'Little one'?" Alex asked.

"Eagle's idea," Lynx said.

The walked toward the Mess Hall. Alex stared at Eagle.

"Why.. ?"

"Why not?"

Alex sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

okay i am very sorry for not up date the last weeks. but my life is busy this time of year.

Frist off my school work as got more as i have 9 weeks till eaxms :( Second i have just got work after school once a week and that makes the home work i had to do no that night go to a night i could write. I am sorry because this chapter is very shot as i have no idea what to write.

* * *

Chapter 8

Alex walked into the Mess Hall and looked around for Tom, spotting him sitting at a table with Hamish, Allen, Alistair and Ted. He then walked into the lunchline to get food, if you can call it food. Scott and James was in front of him; three members of K-Unit were behind him. Snake was at a table picking at his food.

Alex got his food and went to Tom's table. He sat between Tom and Hamish.

"Alex, what happened to make that guy pull you out of the hut like that?" Tom asked in a low voice, as Fox walked by their table and sat at the one behind them, with the others from K-Unit.

"Wound," Alex said to him in a lower voice.

Tom looked at him and then to Alex's chest. He nodded in understanding and went back to his food. James was sitting two chairs away from Alex, next to Sam.

"Hey, Rider, tell me-- is Fox - your _cousin_ - brothers with Lynx?" James yelled up the table, with food flying from his mouth.

Alex glanced up and nodded, going back to his food. He tried to not notice K-Unit. All of them were shooting daggers into the back of James' head for yelling out at someone that less than two meters away.

"Will you just shut up and eat, or will you be running laps till night fall?" Snake got off his seat and walked up right behind James. When he yelled in his ear, James jumped out of his chair and punched Snake in the chest.

Snake grinned down at the small boy. He hadn't fell to the floor or even flinched like James had hoped.

"What was that? Cause if that was a meant to be a punch it didn't work. My four year old neice can punch better than that." Snake pulled back his fists. "This is a punch--"

The next thing James saw was the table top as Snake's fist connected to his jaw. To James, it was like getting hit by a car, but to Snake it was more of a push.

"Snake," Wolfs voice cut in. Snake glanced at him.

"We aren't teaching the boys how to punch till later on in the week. You'll have time then to kill whoever you wish." Wolf smirked.

James crawled off the table and glared at the SAS officer scathingly. All the other boys had their mouths agape and face pale, except - you guessed it - Alex. The Sergeant was in the room the whole time, watching from the door. Snake looked like he was going to spit venom at all of the boys looking at him. Before the Sergeant could say a word, G-Unit marched into the Hall.

"I must have missed the notes telling us about the camp becoming a Day Care center," Weasel, the leader of G-Unit, said. "Nice bruise you have there, kid, who did you piss off?" Weasel grinned at James.

"I'm guessing Snake. Snake, am I right?" Jackal asked, laughing at the look on Snake's face.

"Is today Piss-off-Snake Say or some thing- !" Snake asked, and collapsed onto his chair.

"Oh, poor Snake," Eagle and Jackal said in unison. Eagle walked over to Snake to try and hug him. Snake pushed him off irritably.

The other two members of G-Unit walked over from the Sergeant to the group. Lemur was the medic in G-Unit and was a couple of years from SAS retirement, similar to the others in the Unit. Snake looked up to lemur a lot. Bear was the last person in the Unit.

"Right, all of you kids outside!" Eagle yelled at the kids. James was the fastest to move.

Once they were outside, the two Units came out. Another unit was coming down a hall, running. The one in the front was yelling while the others repeated after him.

"Right, you lot. First of all, lets not piss off the Scottish solider," Wolf said, grinning at Snake. Snake stared at him.. "There are two more Units. G and C. If one of them tells you to do some thing, you do it. Weasel's the leader of G-Unit. There's also Bear, Jackal and Lemur. The leader of C-Unit's Tiger, with Coyote, Ocelot and Fossa."

"Good luck with them, Wolf, you'll need it," Tiger said as he and his Unit ran up a mud path. Tiger continued to loudly recite as they passed them. G-Unit walked back into the mess hall.

"Right, you lot start running up that path for a six mile run. Move!" Fox yelled at them, as he started off with Lynx next to him. Alex ran to catch up with his two 'cousins'. The other boys started to run after a moment, with Eagle, Snake and Wolf behind them.

It was going to be a long week for the boys, and an even longer week for the SAS.

* * *

okay the very shot chapter sorry once again.

if you have an idea you would like me to put in my sorty tell me pls. If the idea is to do with Alex, one of the boys or some one in the SAS tell me has i need ideas big time.


	9. Chapter 9

sorry of the long wait of the up date :( But this will be the last up date to the end of May as my SQA Examinations are a round the conner. The frist one is on the 30 April, oh the fun i will have.

But up dates will start at the end of May :)

hope you like this once again shot chapter.

Right I must thank my beta KaitlynLuner

Chapter 9

By the time they had done three miles, you could tell who was doing well and who was not. Most of the boys were running as a group, behind Fox, but one was next to him at the front.

Fox looked side-ways at his brother. Rick was scanning the path ahead of him. Ben was glad that Rick got into K-Unit. If it had been another Unit, it wouldnt be the same. Since the two brothers were very close to one another, Rick had met the others before he went into the SAS. They had timed it well; just as Fox got the job at MI6, Rick got into the SAS from the army, then moved into K-Unit as Fox's replacement.

Lynx felt someone's eyes on him and looked over at Fox. Fox simply nodded his head before looking behind him at the others. He could see Snake and Eagle just in front of the kids, a good distance behind. Fox could hear Wolf yelling, but couldnt see him.

Lynx smirked down at his 'cousin'. Alex was too busy looking ahead to notice.

The four SAS officers, two spys, and the group of school boys got back to the start of the trail. The only funny thing that happened was when Alastair stopped to look at the mud on his shoes and Ted went running into him. Both had their faces in the mud, till Wolf started yelling to move.

It was late when they got back. Everyone was told to get up to their bucks and get to bed. The next day would be hard on all of them.

Alex looked over at Snake. If he was going to bed, how was he going to get to K-Unit's buck house? He could imagine Snake skinning him alive if he didnt come and get his medication.

K-Units buck house

Eagle ran into the hut and leaped onto the middle of his bed. He pulled a cigarette box out from his metal locker to have a smoke. Lynx walked in, pulled off his boots and then went looking for his book. It went missing the other day when he fell asleep reading it.

Wolf came in next and stopped when his eyes landed on the other bed. It had been pushed into the room for Fox, just like it had been done for Cub when he stayed here. Wolf got himself lost in his own thoughts while Snake and Fox walked in. Snake had a big folder under his arms. It had the name Alex Rider printed on it is black. Snake sat on his bed with his feet curled up under him. Wolf took a seat at the end of Snake's bed. Snake's hands found Alex's medical records in record time, then passed the rest of the folder to Wolf.

Fox was looking up at the roof. His eyes were glazed over. The others had left him, they did that a lot of the time when he was thinking about some thing. Snake's eyes ran over the text on the pages, taking it all in at once while understanding everything on the page. After all, Snake was going to be a doctor before the army had gone after him.

It didnt help that Snake's father was a high-up doctor in St Dominics, who told army officers(who were there about his son), that he was in medical school to be a doctor. He also told them that Snake had been interested in becoming a solider at one point. Snake had everything they were looking for in an SAS medic. The SAS came after him then, since he was what they needed at the time. When Snake got into the SAS he was put in a new unit that was getting made. K-Unit.

Wolf and Fox were already in the Unit when he was put into it. Wolf was a born leader, Fox was the technician, and Snake was the medic. Just one more person. That was Eagle, even if he messed up about most of the time. He was the fastest out of all of them, and could work most weapons - guns, bombs-- you name it, Eagle could use it.

Eagle and Wolf were in the same school. Eagle was just one year below Wolf, but both were good friends. But they hadnt seen each other for years, getting a great shock when they met each other again. Fox was the oldest of the group. He was in the army at age twenty but moved to the SAS at twenty-two. Snake was twenty-one; Wolf, twenty-one; and Eagle was nineteen. The four made one of the best Units. That was three and a half years ago.

A couple of months ago, a fourteen year old was dumped onto the Unit, much to their alarm. Another man, yeah, but a kid? Because of that, the kid was pushed to the side-- all four of them did it. The kid, to them, was called Double O' Nothing, even if his codename was Cub. When the kid was gone, Wolf was very put out since Cub had kicked him out of a plane. When the four were at Point Blanc, all of them wished they had be nicer to the kid.

When Fox left to work for MI6 five months ago, his brother(age twenty-four) came to work with K-Unit. Though the old unit had worked four years as a group, had met Rick before. Rick was then called Caracal. Eagle renamed him Lynx since Caracal was a mouth full. Much to Eagle's distress, he was still the youngest out of them. He was only twenty-three. Eagle did try to say Cub was the youngest, but Cub wasnt even with the unit for more than 10 days, so he didnt count as a full-time member.

Wolf looked up in time to see Snake's face darkening. Eagle had moved to play a card game with Lynx, with Fox watching and talking with his brother. All of them looked up when Snake sighed.

"Fox, where's Cub medication?" Snake asked, standing up and handing the pages back to Wolf.

"In my bag," Fox said. He put his head on his brother's pillow and watched the card game. He wanted to sleep but his body just wouldnt let him. The adrenline from being back with his friends and brother hadnt dissapeared yet, and it looked as if it wouldnt for the next hour or two. Snake glanced over and noticed how tired Fox was.

Just then, a small knock rapped the door. Wolf got up and walked to the door. Fox moved up on to his elbows and glanced at the door, then the pillow. The pillow suceeded in getting his attraction, and he fell back down. Fox yelped when he felt the jab of his bullet wound from last mission - Snakehead. Lynx rubbed his brother's back in concern.

Alex was in the doorway. Wolf let him in.

"Cub," Lynx said, breaking into a smile. Eagle was looking Alex's folder, and nodded at him absentmindly. Snake looked up at Alex then back down a Fox.

"I'll give it to you in a second, Cub." Snake moved Lynx's arm off Fox's back and made him sit up.

"Fox, sit up, will you?" Fox put an arm over his face and looked at him from under it. Snake looked down at him. Fox sat up, wincing-- his arm felt like it was on fire. If Major Yu was alive, Fox would kill him right now for shooting him. Snake sighed and opened up his locker to pull out a packed of sleeping pills. It was the only away Fox would sleep tonight.

"Take this." Snake gave him a pill. "Get some sleep, Fox, or you'll fall sleep running tomorrow."

Fox got up and slipped the pill into his mouth. "Looks like you'll be under doctor's orders, Cub."

"Yes, and god help you if you dont do as I say." Snake glared at Fox before looking at Alex.

"What?" Alex said in a low voice.

"That was what I was going to ask you, Cub. ..What the hell have you been doing?! You get shot in the heart, and then you go and get kidnapped-- and if you werent as fit as you were, all of your stitches could've torn off! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Alex had no idea that Snake would be like this. The others watched as he yelled. Fox was in bed, not wanting Snake to start yelling at him for doing a mission with Alex right after Ark Angel, or to start because of his wound.

"..Fox, why did you give them my file?"


	10. Note

I hate to say this but I am no longer going to update chapters on this story.

The reasons of this are:

More stories of Alex going to the camp or with his class mates that are miles better then my own.

I have been trying to do the next couple of chapters out but, nothing is working that well, it just looks like to be a carbon couple of other stories that are on the site.

One or two people have sent messages to me saying that I was plagiarising other peoples work. I am very sorry if that was the case.

There is no way I would update that very couple of weeks, it would be mouths to the next update.

They are my reasons of no longer working on my two pieces of work on fan fiction. More people have been asking me to update and I think it is impolite not to tell my reads that updates are not coming. As up to two weeks ago I was still working on the chapters, but my computer deleted all the work I had on it when it got virus. So I have given up with the two of then.

On a lighter note, I have a jotter full of out lines for one shots with Alex and k-unit. As the summer holiday is in 6 days time, I am hoping that I will get some of them done over that summer holidays.

I am sorry once again to the people that have been looking forward to an up date it's just not going to happen.

Gold is Power


End file.
